Listen To Your Nobody
by The Disorganization
Summary: Xajde is a new member of the organization and also xaldins brother ? What could possibly go wrong when these two meet agin after years of being apart -Sucky summary lets hope the story is at least a little better.


**Haha I found this in a book from when I was younger I cant believe I still have it after all the times we moved ... Its pretty bad but Im uploading it anyway . Flamers be warned ... I don't care I take it with a grain of sugar and thank you . ~ Dex **

**CHAPTER ONE : A New Beginning **

The night was so cold as I got out of the lake .But I didn't care because I knew I was safe for at least the night .Heartless cant cross this water its special for nobodies only . Im new to being a nobody ,a few years actually .All I remember is running in a jungle then all of a sudden Im waking up in the lake . It took me awhile to figure it out but I eventually did after swimming in the lake for awhile .. Darkness and nature has always helped me think that's why I love it so much . I remembered one thing about my past life as I look at my yellow eyes in my reflection as my short black hair envelopes my face that I have changed for my new life . My new name is Xajde and Im not a stupid dusk . On the contrary Im quite intelligent for a teenager . Just one thing puzzles me though how I got in this mess.

I get out of the warm water and onto the soft sand of the fading beach . By fading I just mean its getting darker but its always meant the same thing for me ever since I was born. My black skirt and short black top are soaked but I don't care . I come back here all the time I don't know how I get here but I do.

I remember voices before I woke up different but I couldn't make sense of them only three word got through to me , welcome to hell they spoke softly and I realize they spoke a different language . I realize that now but I don't need words to understand because I never underestimate body language or the life of the planet . They are always my guide even when I am lost. They are my test.

I find a cave and bring my knees to my chest so I can watch the sun set over the lake . Its beautiful but the beauty changes dramatically as I start to hear things coming from behind me .I jump up keeping as quite as I can letting instinct take over . A blur of silver starts moving towards me I just growl at it like its nothing . I open my hand asking for protection and my weapon finally appears . A black poisoned cat of nine tails with red spear tips .

"You got to be kidding me ." I laugh at the irony of it all and kill the nearest dusk easily .I don't even need the whip to kill them I realize that now .But I find it more... fun I think the word is . By the end of it Im not even breathing heavily .Someone in a black coat walks out of the darkness . I don't even care I just lean against the wall .I cant see there face any way so what's the point of talking to them .

"That was amazing and your not even tired ."

"Was that supposed to make me tired because all its done is make me bored and annoyed ."

"Huh an attitude just like a teenager ." I knew who I was talking to now nature told me .

"That's because I am a teenager idiot . Just like you act like one ." He removes his hood to reveal a young boy with dirty blonde hair.

"How'd you know ?" I hear his name whispered in my head .

"Demyx it wasn't hard " He starts to tear up . I rush over to him making my whip disappear .I hug him.

"I thought I did well at tag ." I laugh at him he calls battling people tag I was right about him acting like a kid.

"You did Demyx now what do you want?"

"How do you know my name any way ?"

"Instinct ,nature , written on your hand in permanent marker . " I was joking but hey Demyx doesn't know that.

"Wait Im wearing gloves." I wack my forehead .Man this is harder than I thought.

"Demyx ... What do you want ." He looks surprised and pulls out some cards .

"Umm Im supposed to bring you back to the organization and see Zexion for –" He blushes I laugh and snap him out of the daze .

"Ok Demyx keep what happens between you and this Zexion a secret from me please at least for awhile. What's the organization ?"

"It's a very fun group of intelligent Nobodies and were trying to get hearts so umm do you want to come ?otherwise I have to make- "

"I have nowhere else to go ." I take his out stretched hand and follow him through a dark portal. We step onto some beautiful tiled floor in a grand hallway. I can't hear nature well here but it should get better the longer Im here it always does .

"This is Castle Oblivion Xajde .Before I have to take you to the rest where we all live can I ask you a question ?"

"Sure .wait so we don't live here ?"

"Not unless you want to forget most things . Ok well why were you in that lake for so long?"

"You were watching me ? Nature and darkness helps me think and relaxes me ."He nods and takes my outstretched hand . I try opening a portal but it fails epically . Demyx laughs and takes me through one of his portals talking to me the whole way.

"I was watching you and I cant believe how badly you just failed at opening a portal . " I hit him playfully never letting go of his hand . We step onto some carpet in a big meeting room .There are other people in coats there I cant see any of there faces so I quickly let go of Demy's hand . This must be the organization

**Okay well that's the first chapter uploaded . Let me know what you think pretty please with Dem Dem on top ;)**

**And just because you got through it have a cookie *chucks cookie* R&R**


End file.
